


Сквозь призму наполовину полного бокала

by victoria_holmes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Self-Doubt, getting caught
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes
Summary: Мир казался странным и искаженным сквозь призму бокала с вином. Рассматривать окружающее через стекло — это словно взирать на действительность, на то, какой жизнь была на самом деле: одурелой и бессмысленной. Эмоции постоянно сбивали с толку, люди совершали поступки, которые после никто не был в силах объяснить, можно было завестись в самых нелепых ситуациях... И все ожидали, что ты будешь вести себя так, будто мир с каждой секундой не выворачивался наизнанку.





	Сквозь призму наполовину полного бокала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking At The Glass Half Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248327) by [PanthaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess). 



> Бет застает Рика и Морти в компрометирующей ситуации, которая погружает ее в самоанализ.

Мир казался странным и искаженным сквозь призму бокала с вином. Рассматривать окружающее через стекло — это словно взирать на действительность, на то, какой жизнь была на самом деле: одурелой и бессмысленной. Эмоции постоянно сбивали с толку, люди совершали поступки, которые после никто не был в силах объяснить, можно было завестись в самых нелепых ситуациях... И все ожидали, что ты будешь вести себя так, будто мир с каждой секундой не выворачивался наизнанку.

Бет ждала, пока последние багровые капельки скользнут в рот, прежде чем легонько провести языком вдоль внутренней стороны края бокала, чтобы собрать оставшееся. Пить в постели просто прекрасно. Она не могла делать этого, когда Джерри был рядом, из-за всех этих неодобрительных и надменных взглядов, но теперь он, наконец, исчез с горизонта, и она может быть счастлива... Ну, по крайней мере, можно было пить в кровати. Но это была последняя бутылка вина, которую она прихватила с собой в царство одеял и матрасов. Ей даже пришлось залезть языком в горлышко бутылки, чтобы убедиться, что она точно пуста. _Тебе не нужно было бы сейчас пить, если бы ты просто позволила себе любить человека, который посвятил себя тебе…_

Бет проигнорировала ехидный голосок, который, казалось, все сильнее вгрызался в ее разум в последние дни. Она купалась в теплой, приятной пьяной неге, разлившейся по всему телу, и уже не было необходимости в новой бутылке, можно было просто расслабленно почитать книгу — еще одно занятие, которое нельзя было делать на виду у Джерри, потому что это заставляло его чувствовать себя тупым. _Тебе нравилось заставлять его так себя чувствовать._ Но отсутствие импульсного контроля, которое она унаследовала от своего отца, заставило ее выпутать ноги из одеял и проложить себе путь на лестницу.

В доме было темно и тихо; как никак почти час ночи, поэтому, несомненно, большинство нормальных людей спали, а ее отец более чем вероятно был в гараже. Когда она подумала о Рике, на ее лице появилась мягкая улыбка. Наконец, после долгих лет загадывания желаний и надежд, она вернула своего отца и намеревалась удерживать его как можно дольше, неважно чего это будет стоить. _Если только, конечно, он не оставит тебя ради какой-нибудь улучшенной, другой версии тебя, которая не будет его так сильно пилить._

Лестница громко скрипнула, когда она спустилась, и ничто не заглушило этот звук, так как в доме царила тишина. Это заставило ее красться, ощущая себя воришкой, и по нервным окончаниям пробежала волна возбуждения. Даже тридцатилетняя разведенная мама двоих детей может иногда поозорничать. В груди Бет почти начал закипать смех, когда таинственный звук застал ее врасплох.

Мягкий вздох. Такой вздох, который сигнализирует об облегчении, словно по возвращении домой после тяжелого трудового дня ты расслабленно уселся на мягкий диван. Бет замерла на третьей — последней — ступени; она предполагала, что никто не сможет засвидетельствовать ее полуночные блуждания, но, похоже, придется встретиться с отцом, сидящим перед телевизором. Ему, конечно же, было бы безразлично, что она выпивает в своей комнате. Черт возьми, да ведь он даже может пригласить ее присоединиться к нему. _Каков отец, такова и дочь, несчастная и безрадостная. Он любит тусоваться один или с детьми, у него нет на тебя времени._

Отважно игнорируя голос в своей голове, Бет, спускаясь и направляясь в гостиную, цеплялась за идею провести время со своим отцом и позволить ему оживить ее сердце. Приближаясь под прямым углом, она увидела холодное синее мерцание телевизора, поэтому не оставалось сомнений, что это не спится ее отцу. Однако, прежде чем она успела добраться до прохода, раздался еще один звук, но не довольный вздох, а стон. Это был голос Рика, и казалось, что стонет он от боли. Бет уже собралась броситься вперед в комнату, готовая оказать помощь, как вдруг послышался еще один голос.

Этот голос был более женственный, тоньше, чем грубое рычание ее отца, и это... Ну, данный звук можно было назвать только хныканьем. Мягкое, умоляющее хныканье... от удовольствия? _Ох._ Ледяное осознание окутало кости Бет, заморозив ее до самого сердца и тут же заставив лицо вспыхнуть красным. Ее отец трахал кого-то на диване.

Услышать, как один из твоих родителей занимается сексом — одно из самых страшных событий, которые только могут произойти. Она знала, что ее отец не святой и довольно часто трахает кого попало, но услышать это лично... Это уже совершенно другое.

В глубине сознания Бет возникло неожиданное чувство, которое ею абсолютно не приветствовалось. Ревность. Часть ее хотела быть единственной женщиной, о которой заботился ее отец. Она не хотела трахаться с ним. Конечно же нет! Она хотела быть центром его мира. _Губу закатай, ты слишком раздражаешь. Вынудила своего мужа уйти, такое же случится и с отцом._

Она стояла, смущаясь, ее пальцы на ногах впились в изношенный ковер, когда звуки полового акта стали громче и отчетливее. Шлепки, тяжелое дыхание, скрип старого дивана и еще более старых коленей. Бет задумчиво пожевала губу, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли она пробраться наверх, чтобы ее не услышали, но ей все еще хотелось вина...

Решившись, она пробралась на кухню так тихо, как только могла. Если ее отец поймет, что она слышала, как он со своей подружкой практиковал позы камасутры, то это будет сравнимо с апокалипсисом.

Бет ощущала легкое самодовольство, удачно покидая кухню с коробкой вина в руке. Алкогольная миссия не провалилась. Но, скорее всего, ее успеху способствовал тот факт, что в гостиной обстановка стала еще жарче, и парочке ни до кого не было дела. Бет съежилась, надеясь, что они хотя бы подложили под себя полотенце, чтобы не испортить обивку.

Она уже достигла первой ступеньки, когда снова раздался второй голос, но на этот раз он превратился в нечто большее, чем просто бестелесный стон.

— _Бляяяять_ , о да, Рик! — воскликнул он, после чего послышалось возмущенное шиканье старшего.

Голос показался Бет очень знакомым, и она замерла на мгновение, шевеля мозгами, чтобы понять, кому он принадлежит. Даже ее внутренний голос молчал, не в силах вспомнить. Любопытство, наконец, взяло верх, и Бет тихо, как только могла, прошла по коридору к двери.

Ни одна клеточка тела не была готова к осознанию того, что ее отец занимался с кем-то сексом, но мозг полностью закоротило, когда она увидела, кто это был. Первой мыслью стало: _«О, это просто Морти»_ , и все потому, что эта сладкая парочка была почти неразлучна, и один редко бывал без второго. Но потом ее осенило. Это был _Морти_. С широко разведенными ногами, прижатый спиной к дивану. А ее отец трахал его. Не какую-то случайную телку, подцепленную в баре, не проститутку, и даже не реанимированный труп ее матери — все это было бы гораздо более предпочтительными вариантами — нет, это был Морти. _Ее сын._

Бет словно своими глазами увидела жестокое крушение автомобиля. Она не могла оторвать глаз от ужасающего зрелища. Крик материнского гнева почти вырвался из ее горла, пока она смотрела, как пьедестал, который она возвела для отца, рушился в пыль. Как теперь даже думать о том, чтобы Рик остался, если он издевался над ее сыном? Она не могла этого позволить, просто не могла. Бет почувствовала, как горе врезало ей по голове со всей дури. Она потеряет его навсегда.

Слезы начали течь по ее щекам. Бедный Морти, он, должно быть, так напуган, будучи принужденным к отношениям со старым манипулятором. Может быть Морти и считал себя взрослым, но на самом деле он был еще ребенком, и всегда будет им в ее глазах. Мало того, он все еще был физически слабее Рика, ее отец мог легко одолеть его. Она наблюдала за тем, как ее сыном пользуются, и все же шевельнуться была не в силах.

Бет посмотрела на них, внимательно изучая, игнорируя желчь, поднимающуюся в горле. Рик прижимал руку Морти к дивану, их пальцы переплетены, возможно именно поэтому он не мог бороться или сопротивляться, но... Бет моргнула пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно видит то, что видит.

Большой палец Морти нежно поглаживал руку Рика. Возможно, с ее стороны это было просто принятие желаемого за действительное, и ее мозг слишком сильно хотел интерпретировать это как согласие... Но чем больше она смотрела, тем больше доказательств находила.

Она находила их в том, как Рик провел рукой вверх и вниз по бедрам ее сына; в том, что толчки были глубокими, медленными и чувственными, а не грубыми, быстрыми и эгоистичными; в том, как они сохраняли зрительный контакт, а затем тянулись друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться; в том, как их лбы столкнулись, когда они устроились рядом друг с другом.

— Я люблю тебя, Рик, — прошептал Морти, подняв руку, чтобы погладить щеку ученого.

Напряженное выражение лица Рика сменилось широкой ухмылкой, прежде чем он вскинул голову, чтобы поцеловать Морти в лоб.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, — пробормотал он с теплотой в голосе.

Бет подавилась недоуменным всхлипом. Это было самым развратным, но наполненным любовью действом, которое она только видела. Парочка, казалось, была в гармонии друг с другом, на своей собственной волне, к которой никто другой не мог даже надеяться присоединиться. Всю свою жизнь она мечтала о крепких отношениях, ей хотелось заниматься любовью таким же чувственным, заботливым способом. Конечно, Морти все еще был ее сыном, и ее отец все еще занимал властную позицию, но... Ни один из них не казался несчастным, на самом деле все было наоборот, и если все действительно было хорошо, это означало, что ей не придется просить отца уходить. _Если он узнает, что ты в курсе, он уйдет навсегда, и Морти никогда тебя не простит._

Она приняла решение. Медленно и бесшумно она отошла от двери, крепко держа коробку вина в руке. Утром она подумает о том, чтобы позвонить Джерри в пьяном тумане и попросит отца стереть память о прошлой ночи из ее головы. Почему они не должны быть счастливы, даже если она не может? А что касается Бет? Ну, по крайней мере, у нее всегда будет вино.


End file.
